Stand
by blackkitty27
Summary: A year after the last stand, Izaya has accepted his fate and now all he wanted was to lock himself away and watch the world from his perch but the universe has other plans in store for him. One-Shot.


**Hi, uh…it's been a really long time since I last put out a Shizaya story. For those who recognize my previous story – my condolences, I was super trash back then but thank you for giving me another chance and reading this one-shot. To be fair, I was 13 when I wrote and published that story but now I am a (kinda) mature 20 year old! As for those who have no idea who I am, disregard the sentence above. Anyways, thank you for giving my story a chance and apologizes for any grammar errors. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!**

 _I'm so bored._ Izaya thought aimlessly taps on the arm rest of his wheelchair as he looked over his book shelf.

It had been a little over a year since he left Ikebukuro and he had mostly healed from his injuries - of course he was still mentally scarred from the battle with that monster Shizu-chan but those were unimportant factures. Despite the many lectures from Shinra, Izaya refused to seek physical therapy. To say that his disabilities did not bother him would be a lie but Izaya accepted his punishment, he lost to Shizuo and if that meant he could never walk again – then so be it. Shinra insisted that he would be able to walk and run again if he took the treatment but he just couldn't. His pride would never let him.

After everything that had happened, Izaya left that faithful day - bleeding and crippled, he fled to Tokyo. Away from everyone, his assistant with a serious case of brother complex, his one and only friend in this world, and especially Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Everything I've already read…" He mumbles slamming a book close after briefly flipping through it. For Izaya, being bored had become the norm. Before he would busy himself with manipulating people to do horrible things to themselves and to others or just terrorizing Shizuo as his pass time. No, he was in shape do any of that. Of course Izaya could still do his informant job with little to no effort but he did miss the adrenaline he felt when would jump down for 20 story building or the way his hair blew in the wind when a vending was launched at him.

 _Good times. Good times._ He thought with a sigh.

"There must be something to do." He says to himself as he moved the controller on the arm rest. The wheelchair starts to roll him to a different bookshelf on the other side of the room before jolting to halt at the sound of knocking coming from the front door.

"Knocking" was an understatement – banging was more accurate. Izaya raised an eyebrow at the thundering, he hadn't been expecting anyone and whoever was at his door clearly was not happy.

While this little mystery made his boredom instantly melt away and replace it with excited curiosity, it quickly dead when the raven remembered his inability to walk more than five feet without falling. Narrowing his eyes, Izaya swiftly reached under the blanket on his lap to grasp one of the many small knives he had strapped to his legs in case of emergency. He quietly listened to the stranger pound on the door three more times before complete silence. Perhaps whoever they were thought he wasn't home, he thought rolling himself closer to the door way of his study

 **BOOM!**

Freezing in surprise, his eyes widened at the sight of his front door flying across the room. _No…!_

There was only one person he knew that was capable of doing that.

"Izzzzzzaaaaayyyyyyyaaaaaa-kuuuunnnn!"

Izaya instantly whips out his knife in defense, cursing himself for how his hand trembled. He winces slightly at the loud pulsing of his racing heart beat – _Why is Shizuo here?_ He panicked as a cold sweat started to form on his pale forehead.

Izaya would never admit it but ever since his last battle with Shizuo, he couldn't help the inkling of fear that shook him to his core at the thought of facing the monster again. His scars weren't just physical - he knew that and he would sooner drag those secrets to an early grave than tell a soul, let alone admit it to himself.

"Izaya-kun, I know you're in here!" The protozoon hollered followed by the lumbering of his stomping throughout the large apartment.

Izaya's cooper eyes raced over the room looking for any kind of escape, to no avail. The safe room he had installed in all of his apartments was always in his bookcase in the living room where he would look out the city from his window view. He had nowhere to run even if he could, the only way out of this was death and that would be confronting Shizuo. It was times like these that Izaya wished he had listened to Shinra.

 _Curse that stupid Shizuo – he always had to be so unpredictable! Why didn't he just stay in Ikebukuro?_ The raven fumed before hesitantly grabbing his joy stick and slowly rolling out of the room. When in the door way he stopped to look around the room, it didn't take long for his eyes to find Shizuo snooping around in his fridge with an uprooted stop sign in his left hand. Izaya took a moment to look over Shizuo, the ex-bartender looked relatively the same other than his hair being slightly longer than the last time he saw him. The barbarian still wore that stupid uniform and still bleaches his unruly hair. Now that Izaya was really looking at him, Shizuo was rather lean but still reasonably muscled for someone who could carry vending machines and etc.

Shaking his head in disdan, he cleared his throat loud enough for Shizuo to hear.

"I doubt I would be hiding in the fridge, Shizu-chan." The informant deadpans causing Shizuo to turn around. At first Shizuo's face was stern and furrowed in annoyance before his golden brown eyes widened as he took in the full sight of the wheelchair bound Izaya. Other than being in a wheelchair Izaya did look a bit different than when they last encountered one another, his hair was now at his shoulders and because he never went outside anymore he was now paler than he was before if that was even possible.

"Huh," Shizuo chuckled dryly as he stood up, "Shinra wasn't lying when he said you couldn't walk anymore." He stated with a certain satisfaction, slamming the fridge door close and taking off his shades before making his way to the brunette.

"Making fun of people in wheelchairs now, are we Shizu-chan?" Izaya snapped tightening his grip on his knife as Shizuo crossed the living room floor. "And for your information you protozoon, I _can_ walk – I just _choose_ not to." That was no lie but it certainly wasn't the whole truth, it's wasn't like Shizuo needed to know any of that anyway.

"Now as much as I enjoy your company—"

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"—I must ask you to leave my home." Izaya says whipping out his knife as a warning to the ex-bartender, who stopped only a couple feet away. "Oh, and be a good monster and put my door back." He smirked weakly.

"I'm not going anywhere until finish what I started." Shizuo states dropping his cigarette on the ground before stomping it out, making Izaya snarl in disgust.

For a moment Shizuo went silent and simply stared at Izaya with a look he couldn't quite place. Sadness, regret, pity perhaps – whatever it was he didn't like it.

 _How dare he pity me?! This stupid monster—_ What little bit of fear that had held him at a distance had been replaced with blinding rage. He refused to be pitied by anyone – he was a god! Not some fragile human!

 _I need no sympathy! Not by you…!_

Shizuo blinked and shook his head, disregarding whatever it was he was thinking about as his frown returned to his face.

"Hurry up, flea! I don't have all day—" He barked bending over to grab at Izaya's arm when the informant stabbed his hand.

The vein on the top of his head started to pulse in irritation - he should've known Izaya wouldn't make it easy for him. Said man grinned cruelly up at Shizuo, even though he was shaking like a leaf he wasn't going to lay down and die for anyone especially not Shizuo. He still had his dignity.

With a growl, Shizuo snatches Izaya's arm in an almost bone breaking grip. Izaya grits his teeth in pain, clawing at Shizuo's knuckles.

"Let…me…go, you…stupid brute…!" He strains before falling out of his chair, hanging from his captured arm.

"No, Shinra told me fix you and that's what I'll do." Shizuo says matter-a-factly. "I broke you and now, I'm going to fix you flea."

The humiliation.

"Leave me be…!" Izaya seethes trying to not to let his angry tears fall.

The nerve.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I owe Shinra one – so just get up already." Shizuo grumbles before wrapping his other arm around Izaya's waist to hoist him up, pressing the raven up against him leaving his feet dangling barley a foot above the ground.

Izaya quivered at the sudden contact before gritting his teeth in disgust. This wasn't supposed to happen – Shizuo was supposed to kill him.

To brutally maim him, not help him.

 _This was wrong._

"Stand up." The blonde snapped as he tightened his grip on the brunette's waist to keep him still.

How could this…dumb brute possibly want to help him? After everything that he has done to him?

 _This is wrong._

"Release me…!" the smaller of the two resisted, trying to push Shizuo away with his free hand.

 _This is wrong._

How could he hate him with every fiber of his body and still somehow find it in himself to try and rescue his enemy like he was some injured animal.

 _This is wrong._

"No, now stand up." Shizuo reapeated but this time more annoyed than angry.

 _This is wrong._

"…" Izaya bit down into his pink lips till it seeped crimson, trying to bit back the tears.

 _This is wrong._

"Stand up."

 _This is wrong._

"Just kill me already…" Izaya seethed through gritted teeth. Shizuo said nothing but he felt the false blonde tense up and he could feel those golden eyes were piercing into the top of his head.

"This is my fate. I've accepted it…I'd rather die than beg for help!" He all but screamed still fighting to keep his tears from falling. He refused let Shizuo see him cry. The room went silent and neither of the two dared to move, the only sound that could be heard between them was their thundering heartbeats.

"Izaya…"Shizuo finally spoke after what felt like an eternity.

"I'm going to fix you – whether you like it or not. I broke you and I am going to take responsibility for that - I will be stuck to you like glue until you get better because this is not the smirking, conniving little shit that couldn't go a day with pissing me off, that I know and hate."

Izaya slowly lifted his head up – jaw slacked, starring with wide copper eyes in pure shook and confusion into stern and determined golden ones.

He had never seen this look in Shizuo's eyes…

"Now, stand up, Izaya."


End file.
